Someone Like You (traduction)
by Aurelyne71
Summary: Auteur : WeCanDoItTogether (merci à lui pour sa permission) Jane n'aime pas du tout ça, quand leur poignardée est identifiée comme Maura Mackenzie. Maura pense que c'est excitant. Est-ce que les pensées de Jane auront raison à la fin ? Ou est-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? Et ce qui arrive quand elles doivent donner à la NYPD une petite visite ? Cross over entre RIZZLES ET Casket
1. Chapter 1 : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_Première traduction mise en ligne, bonne lecture... _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?**

Toc, toc, toc. « Jane ». Toc, toc, toc. « Jane » . Toc, toc, toc. « Jane » . La porte s'ouvra. « Salut, Sheldon. »

La plus petite des deux femmes leva les yeux vers la brune. « Excuses-moi ? »

Jane laissa échapper un soupir. « Peu importe « . Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas de la porte, comme un geste pour inciter Maura à entrer. C'est le bazar, mais elle savait que la blonde est habituée à celui-ci. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'a jamais vu avant.

Maura regarda Jane et alors seulement, remarqua que la femme était encore en pyjama. « Jane, pourquoi tu portes toujours ton pyjama ? Jane laissa échapper un soupir.

- Écoutes Maura, la femme gémit tout en marchant sur le canapé et en s'asseyant, mes muscles me font mal, ok. »

Maura se dirigea de l'autre côté de la table en face de Jane :

« Je peux dire que tu mens, tu sais. Tu évites le contact visuel et tu as touché ta gorge » Jane ignora Maura et plaça sa tasse de café vide sur la table entre elles. Maura poursuivit : « Et tu viens inconsciemment de placer un objet entre nous deux. » Jane se pencha en arrière et regarda dans les yeux Maura. Elle semblait irritée par les faits de son amie, comme d'habitude. « C'est vide Maura, où aurais-je du le mettre.»

La blonde n'écoutait pas, préférant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce que la femme avait dit. « Et même si tu as vraiment 'des douleurs musculaires', ce dont je doute que tu ais, tu devrais me laisser te faire un massage. »

Jane écarquilla les yeux et elle grimaça en se souvenant de la dernière fois où Maura lui avait fait un massage. « Non, plus de massages. »

Maura regarda la femme et sourit innocemment. « Mais je t'avais aidée ! »

Jane fronça les sourcils. « Finalement, oui, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant, après une vague de douleur.

- Quoi ? Maura avait entendu ce qu'avait dit la grande femme, elle voulait juste oser lui faire dire encore.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, je viens avec toi. Donnes-moi juste une seconde pour me changer.

- Tu sais, il est très peu probable que cela prenne vraiment une seconde. Je me demande pourquoi les gens disent toujours ça. Il est préférable de demander un instant parce…

- Mauraaaa… »

* * *

Jane et Maura se tenaient près d'un banc, étirant leurs jambes. Jane avait fini la première et attendit son amie pour terminer l'échauffement. « Ok, laissons ces muscles des jambes travailler. »

Maura sourit : « Tu sembles enthousiaste.» Jane lui rendit son sourire. Pendant un moment, ce fut silencieux, mais toutes deux savaient Maura ne pourrais pas laisser passer ça.

« Sais-tu que des études montrent que ce n'est pas les muscles de la jambe, mais les pieds qui font la plupart du travail. Vingt-six os, trente-trois articulations, cent douze ligaments et un réseau de tendons, de nerfs et de vaisseaux sanguins - le tout dans les pieds - doivent travailler ensemble quand nous courons. »

Jane regarda l'autre femme avec un regard qui la blonde connaissait que trop bien. « Peux-tu arrêter de parler 'Google', ou me dire quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Maura réfléchie pendant un moment, ses yeux se déplaçant comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose à travers ses pensées. « Ok, eh bien à que dis-tu de ceci : à des moments réguliers durant le cycle de course, aucun des deux pieds ne touchent le sol. »

Jane réfléchi un instant, ses dents aspirant sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche. « C'est effectivement assez intéressant Maura. »

La blonde leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement surprise. « Vraiment, dit-elle plein d'espoir. »

Les lèvres de Jane recourbée en forme de sourire, laissant savoir à Maura qu'elle était sarcastique. « Assez parlée, allons-y.»

Maura ria et poussa doucement son coude contre la taille de l'autre femme, qui avait le même sourire sur son visage.

* * *

_Retour au commissariat._

Frost répondait à un appel matinal. « Détective Frost, j'écoute. » Il écouta l'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne. « D'accord, compris. Nous serons là dans 15 minutes. »

Korsak lança sur le plus jeune détective un regard interrogateur. « Nous avons un corps.» Ils se regardèrent tous deux pendant une seconde. « C'est leur journée de marche, elles ne vont pas aimer ça, dit finalement Korsak.

- Eh bien, c'est ton tour de ruiner leur plaisir.» répondit Frost. Korsak soupira, mais pris le téléphone, appela Rizzoli.

Jane et Maura ne courraient que depuis quelques minutes lorsque le téléphone de Jane sonna. Toutes deux s'arrêtèrent, haletant lourdement. Son téléphone affichait « Korsak » et elle savait que leur jogging matinal devait être interrompu, encore une fois.

« Rizzoli. Et Isles, dit-elle en regardant la femme debout à côté d'elle, qu'est-ce que nous avons ? »

Jane écouta Korsak et indiqua à Maura l'adresse, sachant qu'elle s'en souviendrait pour elles deux. Quand elle raccrocha, elle aperçu de la déception dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois nous pourrons finir. »

Maura lui fit un sourire poli. « Je l'espère. »

Elles se sourirent pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce que Jane commença à se sentir un peu maladroite par leur moment et elle se retourna, marchant de nouveau vers son appartement.

« Allons-y Maura. »

* * *

_**La suite demain !**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Excuse moi ?

**Chapitre 2 : Excuse moi ? Quel est son nom ?**

Jane et Maura sont arrivées un peu plus tard que les autres détectives sur la scène du crime. C'était dans une de ces rues lugubres où vous ne voulez pas être quand il est tard. Des drogues s'achètent dans ce coin et des meurtres se produisent trop souvent. Elles marchaient vers le corps où Frost et Korsak étaient debout à les attendre. Maura s'agenouilla pour un examen du corps tandis que Jane alla parlé avec eux. « Qu'avons-nous ? »

Jane regarda sa partenaire, ses yeux montrant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. « On a trouvé son portefeuille vers le coin. On a un peu d'argent dedans et sa carte d'identité. Rien de plus. Elle a 32 ans, pas mariée, pas d'enfants. » Jane regarda Maura, en observant chacun de ses mouvements. « Et son nom ? » Frost s'arrêta un instant pendant lequel Jane leva les yeux vers lui. « Hum... Ouais. Son nom est Maura. Maura McKenzie. »

Le sourire de Jane avait disparu de son visage. Elle se sentait anxieuse à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas bon. Maura, d'autre part, se sentait complètement indifférente à propos de la situation dans son ensemble.

« Eh bien, c'est certainement une coïncidence. » dit la femme alors qu'elle regardait la victime. Maura semblait plus excitée qu'anxieuse comme Jane à propos de la situation. Quand elle leva les yeux vers elle, elle capta son regard dans ses yeux.

« Jane, combien de cas de femme morte appelée Jane as-tu eu au cours des dernières années ? »

Jane n'a même pas essayé de calculer le nombre de celle-ci, elle savait que ce devait être beaucoup.

« Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup. »

Maura se leva pour se tenir devant Jane. « 56 pour être précise, » elle voyait le regard sur le visage du détective et savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour son intervention intelligente « de toute façon, tu as eu tellement de cas avec des femmes nommées Jane, alors pourquoi es-tu inquiète à ce sujet. »

« Parce que beaucoup de femmes appellent Jane, d'accord,» Maura ouvrit la bouche comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais Jane la coupa en élevant la main. « Ne t'avises pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Maura n'est pas un nom commun et cela me frustre que quelqu'un ai tué une... une Maura... »

Maura semblait un petit peu heureuse par le fait que la grande femme se fasse du souci. Jane croisa le regard de Maura et savait qu'elle avait laissé paraître bien des fois, trop de ses sentiments. Trop plus que ce qu'elle voulait montrer. « D'accord, ce n'est rien. C'est juste nouveau, ok. Permets-moi de m'habituer à ça. »

La médecin hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers l'autre Maura, ayant toujours un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

« On dirait qu'elle a été poignardée, mais bien sûr, je vais devoir aller au laboratoire pour clarifier ce point, dit-elle en pointant le couteau qui était encore dans le dos de la femme.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Maura, bien sûr, elle a été poignardé, à moins que quelqu'un avait un fusil qui tire des couteaux sur les gens.»

La femme semblait réfléchir quelques instants. « En fait, ce ne serait pas possible parce que…

- S'il te plaît, continue, supplia Jane en s'asseyant à côté de Maura pour voir de plus près la femme couchée sur le sol.

- Et puis, à la fin, un manque d'oxygène est toujours la cause de la mort, ajouta Maura très rapidement.

- Tu te moque de moi ?

- Désolée. »

La blonde fit quelques examens et pu dire qu'éventuellement d'après la température du corps et la lividité, elle a dû mourir quelque part entre minuit et 2 heures du matin.

« Bon travail Maura, maintenant nous allons la faire revenir à la morgue. »


End file.
